Home-Scroll 1
by Misahime1st
Summary: What if. Two little words that carry much weight. What if Naruto wasn't Minato's and Kushina's only child? What if they had a daughter a year before they had Naruto? What if she altered the timeline just by being born? Follow our Heroine and her Family as they go on Adventures and reforge their bonds. As Ohana. As Friends. As Family
1. Introduction

Name: Misaki Kimiko Namikaze Uzumaki

Age: 14

Looks: red hair, blue crystalline eyes, pale-ish skin, multitude of scars all over her body except for her face.

Personality: kind, sweet, bold, caring, in-your-face (literally and metaphorically), smart, tomboyish, cool and reserved when needed, bipolar, sorta sadistic (and by "sorta" I mean seriously sadistic), bookworm, happy most of the time though It is faked most times to hide her pain. Has an accent between Japanese and British.

Ninja rank: ANBU

Clothes: black short sleeved shirt with white shuriken and cross painted on it, Uzumaki symbol woven on the back, black arm braces, black knee braces, black short skirt and black ninja tights underneath, black ninja shoes.

Yeah short description I know but as the story continues more things will be revealed about Misaki, please be patient guys.

P. S. I don't own any of the pictures in this story. I got them from the internet and they all belong to their respective owners. All further pictures were taken from the internet and belong to their respective owners.


	2. 1 Dream

Misaki

Flashback

I was sitting by the post a few feet away from the playground. I had my knees drawn up to my chest and rested my head there, watching the other kids playing with each other in mild sadness.

Some of the kids saw me and started to point and laugh. I bowed my head. I knew they were saying bad things about me and insulting me.

Ten year olds were really mean. I heard footsteps approaching me and soon the boys who were laughing at me were right infront of me. I kept my head down. Maybe they'll go away today. Maybe they'll leave me alone.

"Hey look. The freak doesn't have any friends to play with it." One of them sneered. They all laughed. I bit my lip, still looking down. I shrieked slightly as one of them held onto my red shoulder length hair.

"It shouldn't have all this nice hair. Freaks like this should be ugly." Boy one who had my hair in his tight grip said in disgust. "P-please, n-no." I stuttered out. Boy one tightened his grip on my hair. I started to cry silently as another pulls out a kunai.

I whimpered as the kunai glinted in the sun.

 _All the adults and other children had gathered to watch, all with the same look of disgust on their faces. The tears came faster. "Hey! Let her go!" A voice rang out. Everyone scrambled, including the five boys who looked determined to scar me; permanently_.

I fell to the ground, scraping my knees along the way. I cried out in pain. I sat up and held my injured leg, crying silently.

I felt someone picking me up.

"Are you alright?" He-as it was a male-asked. I nodded, still looking down. I was certain that he too would make fun of me. "Your knee is injured." He noted. I looked up. Concerned coal black eyes stared down at me.

It was a boy about nine at the most. His black hair reached his shoulder.

He also had age lines on his face.

"Just go ahead and make fun of me. It's what everyone does anyway." I said as I lowered my head.

"Why would I want to make fun of you?" Was the unexpected reply. I heard the smile on his voice. I gasped as he picked me up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?!" I squeaked. "You need medical attention." He replied.

"But the nurses and doctors at the hospital hate me." I said, looking down.

"Then I'm taking you home to do it myself." He replied.

"D-do you even know what has to be done?!" I squeaked in alarm.

He chuckled.

"Have some faith in me little one." He answered.

"I-I don't know you." I muttered as I looked away.

He chuckled again.

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. What's your name little one?" He said.

"Misaki. Misaki Uzumaki." I mumbled softly, blushing.

"It truly is nice to meet you Misaki." He replied.

I looked down, blushing profusely.

"Nee-san, what's the hold up?" A young voice called out.

Soon, a boy about my age came running to Itachi's side.

He looked at me.

I looked away.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"Some boys were teasing her. They made her fall and scraped her knee." Itachi-san answered as he got into a crouching position. "Come Sasuke. We don't want Saki-chan's wound to get infected." Itachi-san said with a kind smile. The boy, Sasuke, immediately grinned and got on his older brother's back.

He chuckled and stood up.

As Itachi walked, Sasuke peeked over his shoulder.

"You're Saki right?" He asked.

I nodded slightly with a blush.

He smiled broadly.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sasuke!" He all but yelled.

I giggled, causing him to blush.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun." I smiled.

*Dream ends/new flashback begins*

I woke up gasping and crying. I stumbled out of bed and walked to the windowsill. I collapsed on top of it, my tears getting the best of me.

"Sasuke-kun. Itachi-san. I miss you." I sobbed softly.


	3. 2 Mission

Misaki

"But Lord Hokage! It's not fair!" I exclaimed as I stood infront of him.

"I know It's not fair Misaki but there's a reason I'm doing this. Now if you'll let me explain." He reasoned. I sighed and fell back into my seat infront of his desk.

"As I was saying, your mission is to protect the nine tails host." I stiffened.

"He's turning thirteen soon Saki. And enemies will be after him. You need a clean break from the ANBU Black Ops to explain your sudden appearance at the Academy.

That's why I'm demoting you back down to genin level." Lord Hokage explained.

"But I still don't like it." I said.

He chuckled.

"Think of it this way: you'll be able to see your beloveds again.

I nodded. "I know Lord Hokage. But I'm just not ready to leave the ANBU yet." I sighed.

"I understand that Misaki but you have to let go of the past. What happened to the teams was not your fault. You did all you could. You did your best to save them and I'm sure they all would be grateful for what you did on their behalves." He said gravely.

I sighed sadly.

"I don't think so Lord Hokage." I murmured.

He sighed but pushed that matter aside for now.

"Will you accept the mission Saki?" He asked.

I took a deep breath.

If I went through with this, I'll get to see Sasuke and Naruto.

'Naruto-nii. Sasuke-kun.'

"Hai(yes) Hokage-sama." I answered, resigned to my fate.

He smiled.

"Thank you Misaki." He said kindly.

"Your mask please." He said sadly.

I sighed and handed it over.

I took off my headband.

"There is no need to hand in your headband Misaki." Lord Hokage said.

I looked at him, confused.

"Everyone has graduated, including Naruto." He said with a smile.

I smiled proudly.

"That's my little brother." I murmured proudly.

I bowed again.

"Arigato(thank you) Hokage-sama." I said.

"Before you go Misaki, there is someone who wants to ask a favor of you." He replied.

I nodded.

There was a poof by the window. I turned.

A broad grin lit up my features as I saw him.

"OMG! OMG! It's you!" I squealed before I tackled him in a hug that sent him skidding back a few feet as he caught me.

"My Saki-chan. You sure have gotten stronger." He chuckled.

I hugged him tightly.

"I missed you." I replied softly.

"I know. I missed you too Saki-chan." He said just as softly.

"So you have a favor to ask of me?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure you know what it is." He answered.

It clicked in my brain.

I smiled.

"Of course. Don't worry Onii-san. I've got it covered." I said confidently.

I giggled as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Saki-chan." He said with a grateful smile.

I kissed his nose.

"No problem." I replied.

He placed me on my feet.

After that he and Lord Hokage exchanged information and then he left, though not before he gave me a box of chocolate covered strawberries and a diamond necklace in the shape of two hearts connected to each other.

I thanked him profusely as I knew these gifts must have been expensive.

"Happy belated birthday Saki-chan." He murmured and gave me a peck on the lips before he poofed away in a puff of smoke.

Question:

Who do you think it was that visited her and what was the request he/she asked of Saki?


	4. 3 W-what?

Misaki

I woke up with a gasp from yet another nightmare. The sun was blazing brightly through my window.

I ran a shaky hand through my bed hair.

Man, these nightmares are more recent.

And much more violent.

I sighed, then I noticed something on the dresser next to my bed.

A glass bowl filled with chocolate covered strawberries.

I saw a note.

Dear Saki-chan,

I notice you liked these so I bought you another set.

Hope you like them. Don't worry about paying me back. I'll think up something later ;p. I'll see you soon Saki-chan.

Onii-san

I smiled fondly. Oh Nii-san.

He must have left them early this morning before I woke up.

I ate them, leaving a thank you note on my dresser.

I took a bath and got dressed.

My clothes were simple.

I was wearing a black body fitting t-shirt with a white cross and a giant white shuriken on it with four white circles at the points of the shuriken.

I wore a simple black short skirt with black silk tights and black fishnets over it and the necklace Nii-san gave me.

I placed my hair in a high ponytail and put on my headband.

I placed my reading glasses in my weapon's pouch and came out my house.

I locked the door behind me and walked out of my yard, heading towards the Academy.

I sat on top of the building, with a leg dangling over the edge, waiting for the bell to ring.

I noticed a blonde and orange blur running on the playground.

A grin lit up my face.

Naruto.

He was laughing loudly, Iruka chasing after him yelling.

I chuckled.

It's nice to see that some things never change.

On the other side of the playground was Uchiha Sasuke.

My heart skipped a beat.

His face was expressionless, and of course, he was surrounded by fangirls on all sides.

I growled.

Confusion settled over me.

Why the heck did I do that?

I could care less about Uchiha's fangirls.

So what was this feeling coming over me?

I decided to help my little duckling and did a little wind style.

The fangirls scrambled.

Sasuke looked around, looking slightly confused.

He looked up at the roof, his eyes widened as he spotted me.

I grinned and waved, then I shunshinned into the Academy, right before the bell rang.

"Ohaiyo Iruka-san." I called.

He turned around and smiled as he saw me.

"Hello Misaki-san. It's good to see you again. You're the new student on Lord Hokage's orders right?" He replied.

I nodded

"Hai Iruka-san." I answered.

Just then the kids came clamouring into class.

I disappeared into the shadows.

Everyone went into class, everyone except Sasuke who stopped briefly to look in my direction.

I smiled, glad someone remembered me.

I have taught that kid well.

"Come in when I tell you to alright Misaki-san?" He requested. I nodded.

He closed the door.

"Alright minna, we have a new student, well, an old student as she is someone you know. Please treat her as you would your friends. You can come in now." Iruka-san said.

I shunshinned into the classroom. There was a collective gasp.

I grinned.

"Hi Hinata! Hi Shino! Hi Kiba! Hi Choji! Hi Shikamaru! Hi Sasuke! Hi Naruto!" I grinned and yelled, waving as I did so.

"SAKI!!!" Naruto exclaimed with an even bigger grin.

"Saki-chan, you're back! Man what a drag." Shika grinned.

"H-hi Saki-chan." Hinata stuttered with a small smile.

"Hello Saki~ Haven't seen you in a while." Kiba whistled. I blushed slightly at his comment.

"Hello Saki-chan, It's nice/great to see you." Choji and Shino greeted at the same time.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

I smirked back.

But then, sadly, the whispers started up.

"What's she doing here? I thought she ran away." One boy whispered.

"I bet she stole that headband from a jounin."

"Dude, she doesn't even look that strong. Genin I'd guess. Or some poor old person who couldn't fight back." The other boy responded.

My smirk turned into a deadly glare.

I shunshinned behind them on the back of the bench, using my chakra to keep me balanced.

"So, you think I'm weak do you?" I asked sweetly as I held my katana to both their necks.

"Think I stole this headband from some old person do you?" I continued, still with my katana to their necks.

"Well listen up you brats." I hissed, my eyes hard and cold.

"I am not weak. Lord Hokage personally gave me this headband since I passed the graduation exam. Let me tell you something. For the past four years I have done things that would drive you mad or kill you. And you know what? I did it for this village, the same village that hates me so much. So, from now on, before you open your yaps to insult me, remember this; the things I did, I did it for Konoha." I said lowly.

They nodded quickly, fear shining in their eyes.

I smirked.

"Misaki-san, can you please not threaten those boys?" Iruka said sternly, frowning at me.

I grinned and placed my katana back into it's holder.

"I wasn't threatening them Iruka-san, I was just scarring them for life." I grinned widely.

"Hey!" Screeched Ino, the resident pig.

I turned to her.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"Why are you here?! You're not supposed to be here." Ino said.

I rolled my eyes.

Still annoying as ever I see.

'I'm here because Lord Hokage wanted me to be here. Any other useless and stupid questions you want to ask?" I smirked at her. She fumed, her face completely red.

I smirked again and went to stand beside Iruka-san.

"Ne, Iruka-san, where do I sit?" I asked.

"Well, it is graduation day, so I guess where you want." He answered. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Iruka-san." I said. I walked up the aisle and turned to Naru.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. He grinned. "Sis ya don't have to ask to sit here!" He grinned and stood up to let me pass. I grinned back at him. "Thanks Naru." I said as I sat.

"Bitch." Ino muttered. "At least I don't look like a hoe." I retorted. Her face went red again. I smirked as Naruto started laughing.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Congratulations to all who have passed. But be warned; the road ahead is only going to get harder from here on out. You are all novice Genin. New genin." Iruka began.

I snorted quietly. 'Novice my ass.'

I zoned out as Iruka continued his long ass speech. I only zoned back in as he called team 7.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno."

"Yeah!!!" Naruto cheered as Sakura muttered a seriously depressing "I'm doomed."

"Sasuke Uchiha." And the roles were reversed.

"Because of an odd number of students; Misaki Uzumaki will also be on Team 7." The reactions were different for me.

There was a "Yes!"

There was an "I'm doomed."

There was an arrogant smirk.

And then there was the raging from the fangirls.

"What?! Why is she with Sasuke-kun?! I'm supposed to be with Sasuke-kun!" And many others.

I rolled my eyes. Dumb Fangirls.

Iruka cleared his throat again.

"Calm down. Everyone was put on their team because of their abilities and skills. There was intense concentration to assemble these teams. There was careful deliberation. these teams are assembled for a reason." He said sternly before calling out the rest of the teams.

Ino was placed on the same team as Shikamaru and Choji. Interclan tradition. That was expected. Hinata ended up with Kiba and Shino. After that, Iruka left us to our own devices to attend some meeting with the other chunin. After lunch we were supposed to meet our senseis.

Naruto hugged me just then. "I missed you sis." He whispered. I smiled and hugged him back. "I missed you too Naru." I murmured, ruffling his sunny blonde hair. Then suddenly, someone snaked their hand around my waist and pulled me against them. "You're going to hug him but you can't hug me? Really Saki?" he whispered in my ear. I blushed slightly. "You're gonna have to wait like the rest Uchiha." I smirked as I turned to face him. He smirked back.

"GET AWAY FROM SASUKE YOU BITCH!!!" Ino screamed. I took a deep, closed my eyes and counted to ten. It kinda helped when Sasuke tightened his grip around my waist and nuzzled my neck slightly. "Didn't you hear what I just said? Get away from Sasuke." Ino continued to behave like a deranged chimpanzee. I decided that I'd had enough and stood up, glaring her down into her seat. "Look Ino. I'm only going to say this ONCE. I am Sasuke's friend, not his lover, or his wife. If you can't accept that then too bad. But come at me the wrong way and I WILL beat the shit out of you. Do you understand?" I hissed, picking her up by her collar. She whimpered but nodded quickly. I threw her not-so-gently back into her seat and sat down. The class was peacefully quiet after that.

And then...

There was a clap of ninja sandals on the desk in front of Sasuke. I turned. Then sweatdropped with a deadpan expression. Naruto was stooped on the desk glaring the heck out of Sasuke, who was glaring just as hard. Or maybe even harder.

I sighed as I could practically see the electricity between them. I got up. "Hey lovebirds, knock it off already. You're both on the same team so you guys gotta work together." I said, sighing as I realised they weren't even listening to me. I hopped onto the desk and tried to push Naruto off it. Naruto moved out of the way with a quizzical glance so that I was now kneeling on the desk in front of Sasuke. "Guys enough! You're teammates for crying out-WOAH!" I began to say but squeaked when I was bumped into and ended up straddling Sasuke's lap and kissing him full on the lips. I gasped and his tongue accidentally slipped into my mouth. An involuntary whimper escaped me before I remembered where I was and quickly pulled away so that I was sitting on the desk in front of him.

"S-sorry Sasuke-kun." I whispered before shunshinning out of the room and back at my house.

What the heck just happened?


End file.
